Untill Then
by Adnama23
Summary: I couldn’t stop, so I swerved to the right. I'll never forget the sound that night. the screamin’ tires, the bustin’ glass. the painful scream that I heard last." Naley oneshot!


A/N: so I know this is a really old song and a lot of people may not know it but I blame my parents for my knowledge of this song

**A/N: so I know this is a really old song and a lot of people may not know it but I blame my parents for my knowledge of this song!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with One Tree Hill, the song "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam or Patrick Dempsey.**

**I hope you enjoy and then press the little purple button and send me a nice review! Pls? **

**Last Kiss**

_**Where, oh where, can my baby be? **__**The lord took her away from  
Me. she's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
**_

"So, what movie are we seeing Haley?" Nathan questioned his long time girlfriend after he pulled out of her parent's driveway in his father's car and headed north towards the movie theatre.

"Um…how about Made of Honor? … I love me some Patrick Dempsey!" Haley replied with a slight giggle.

Nathan whipped his head towards Haley with a not so amused look on his face "Pardon me; I don't think I heard you correctly. I think you said that you wanted me to see a chick flick and only because Patrick Dempsey is in it…baby you know I love you, but that will never happen!"

"Can't blame a girl for trying!" Haley defended

Nathan then peeled his eyes of the rainy road once again and looked at Haley while picking up her hand off her thigh where it rested and intertwining their fingers and giving her knuckles a kiss.

_**We were out on a date in my daddy's car. We hadn't driven very far. there in the road, straight ahead**__**, a car was stalled, the engine was dead.**_

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right. Ill never forget the sound that night. the screamin' tires, the bustin' glass. the painful scream that I heard last.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so Ive got to be good. so I can see my baby when I leave this world.

"NATHAN! LOOK OUT" it was too late though; he slammed on the breaks to avoid the stalled car on the road right in front of them but it did no good. All he heard then was the tires screaming from the friction from the breaks then glass busting as the two cars collided. The last sound Nathan heard was the most painful; he could tolerate the screaming tires and the busting glass, but the scream that came from Haley was almost enough to kill him.

_**  
**__**When I woke up the rain was pourin' down. There were people standin' all around.  
**_

_**Something warm flowing through my eyes. But somehow I found my baby that night.  
**_

_**I lifted her head; she looked at me and said. Hold me darling, just a little**__** while, I held her close; I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I had missed.**_

Well now she's gone. Even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life, that night.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this World. 

Nathan came to shortly after the crash he looked around and realized he had been removed from the car and he had people all around him. Nathan didn't care though he fought through the pain he was feeling and made the short distance over to Haley.

He lifted he head and cradled it in his lap and Haley looked up at him and said "Hold me, I don't care what the paramedics say, just hold me."

They way in which Haley spoke those words made Nathan shiver because they both knew that her time was coming to an end.

Nathan leaned down and kissed her one last time and when the broke apart Haley whispered "I love you, Nathan Scott. Always and forever."

"I love you too, Haley James. Always and forever." Nathan lovingly replied as he caressed her hair. But it was too late she was already gone.

As the tears poured from his eyes he didn't know what to do or think, but he did know that he had change any of his wrong doings and become a better man so he could go to heaven and be with his baby again. Until then he had no clue what he was going to do.


End file.
